Smiling Down
by mrsfirefist
Summary: now he's gone, he left his song. what can she do to this pain? and no matter how many nights pass again, she can't see him anymore. SongFic.


**This fanfict is a song fanfict. I basically created it by a beautiful post on Tumblr that inspired me and the song really fit. But the plot is totally different tho. This song is 'Smiling Down' by One Ok Rock. Find it in YouTube. It was beautiful. And here it goes. Enjoy~**

* * *

_You flew high away, before I could say.._

Rose stared at the corpse laying in coffin before her. Ace. A corpse. Ace's corpse. A tears fallen from her eyes. He's gone, Ace is gone. Forever. She can't believe it. It never crossed her mind that one day he would die. He was a logia for fuck's sake! He's undefeated! He's.. Immortal. He couldn't be dead, isn't he?

_Taken away before your time, up into the clouds.._

She reached for his cheek and caressed it carefully. As if he's totally fragile. As if the smoothest touch will jinx him and turn him into nothing. Rose shivered at the cold that comes from his body. Ace's freakin body. He's never been this cold. He's always been so warm, so full of energy, full of life. But now, Ace looked so.. Empty. Like all his warmth left him and leave no sign of life.

_I can't see you from here. I'm not supposed to see.._

Tears streamed down her face. Her sobs shaking her small yet though body. Marco's always been on her side, guarding her. He never saw her looked so weak. He never saw her break down and cried like this. The brave and powerful Rose, now breaking down in front of him. He couldn't bring himself to comfort her, he knew it wouldn't make any difference. But he still standing there, in case she needs him.

_And no matter how many nights pass, I can't see you again.._

All memories of Ace just suddenly ran trough her mind. She gripped her hair and shakes her head in attempt to make it disappear. But no, it won't work.

"No.. This can't be true.." she said in a low voice. Ace can't be dead. He's not supposed to be dead! What's going to happen to her if he's dead?! In the back of her mind, she still think this is a dream. A really bad dream. Maybe.. Maybe Ace would snuggle into her and wake her up from this nightmare. Maybe Ace would shouted; "Time to wakey wakey, sweetheart!" in a minute.

_Now you're gone, you left your song. What can I do with this pain?_

She tried to pinch her cheek so strong that it could ripped her skin. Only being stopped by Marco. She looked at his hurtful gaze, and her tears streamed down her face again and hid her face into Marco's chest. She cried until the darkness took her in.

_What song I should sing to myself? I hope you're smiling down.._

Everything around her is white. She doesn't know why..

"Rose.." a voice called her. It was Ace's voice.

"Ace..?" she asked. Ace's figure suddenly is behind her, holding her from behind.

"It's me.." he said turning her around. Tears swelled up into her eyes and she hugged Ace's body tightly, mumbling something.

"Hey.." Ace said scooping Rose's cheeks and turned her to looked at his eyes. "Don't cry.."

"I- I thought you were dead, Ace.." he smiled and caressed her cheek.

"I am dead, Rose. Why did you cry?" Rose's eyes widened and her tears began to fall again.

"I love you, Ace! I don't want you to leave me!"

"I'll never leave you, Rose.." he said letting go of Rose. "I had only few wish left, live your life without regrets, baby. Take care of yourself, and move on. I love you so much." Ace's form began to facade. Rose tighten her grip on his arm.

"No, Ace!" she shouted and waked up from her sleep. She sat up on her bed and looked beside her. There's no Ace.. No more Ace. He's gone. Forever. Her tears formed on her eyes and she got up.

_Now you're gone, you're really gone.._

Marco heard the trashing sound, Rose's painfully sobs and cries, and finally she quieted down. Marco walked in into her room and found her curling into a ball in the corner of the room and staring into nothingness. Her face was empty that it ached Marco's heart.

"Rose, let's get changed. We've arrived."

_I'm supposed to walk a road that's different than yours. Face the truth, I would just sing for you.._

Rose stared into the coffins in nothingness, Marco has helped her getting changed into the proper clothes and held her steady. She had been staring into nothing for the past few hours. She's empty. Ace is her life, but now he's gone. Her life is gone.

_It's always that way, before any prior notice._

How could this happen? How could he died? How could Ace leave her? The image of Akainu shoving his magma fist into Ace's chest is planted on her mind. The pain of Ace's death will be forever remained in her heart, like a curse. Like a unbroken curse.

_And after everything is taken from us, I overflowed with the tears of sadness.._

"It's time.." said Marco, walking her to the coffins.

She looked at Ace's form. It was peaceful, just like he's sleeping. A smile formed on his lips. A smile that he managed to make in his last moments. How could this happened to her? Why did fate being so cruel, taking her precious away from her?

_Time just left you behind, and I don't know why. How can I accept something I don't understand?_

She remembered the first time she met him, the first time he joined the crew. His determined soul, his smile, his touch, his laugh, his kiss, his everything. She ruffled Ace's hair. Just like what she did every morning.

_Now you're gone, you left your song. What can I do with this pain?_

"You idiot.. Just go and die like that.." her tears fallen again. When she thought that there's no more tears for her. "Your brother must be mourning about you too, have you ever think of that before you decide to do that?" she said wiping her tears.

_What song should I sing to myself? I hope you're smiling down.._

"You could just tackle him to the ground, idiot." Rose sighed, and flicking Ace's forehead like he can feel it somehow. She knew that he couldn't, but she shrugged the thought off. Humor her.

"You lived a life without regrets, don't you?" she asked him. A warm breeze brushes over her. "Yeah, you sure did." she chuckled.

_Now you're gone, you're really gone. I'm supposed to walk a road that's different than yours._

"Time to close the coffins, Rose." said Marco. Rose nodded. She stands up and let everyone else said their gratitudes. When they're finished, she took a rose and put it in Ace's hands. She kissed Ace for the last time and muttered a last song for him.

_"Face the truth, I would just sing for you."_ she sang with a smile on her face. "Rest in peace, Ace. I love you." she said before the coffins was closed and buried to the ground.

She will fulfill Ace's last wishes and carried his dreams. To watch Luffy fulfilling his dream, and to live a life without regrets; but she wouldn't do the move on part, tho.

A warmth is suddenly around her; she felt peace. The feeling she felt when Ace hugged her. A familiar laughter echoed in the wind. He was there; he was happy. And if he's happy, Rose will be happy too.


End file.
